stinkyslapoopllcfandomcom-20200214-history
Diaper Warrior
Diaper Warrior is a main character on Cuddles & Catbug. he is voiced by James Adomian. Bio The evil interdimensional demon, Trigon, chose the human Arella to be his wife. Shortly after marriage, he abandoned her and left her. Arella almost committed suicide, but was taken care of by the disciples of Temple Azarath. She eventually gave birth to Raven, who spent many years learning to control and hide the powers from her evil father. Trigon eventually began to fill her dreams with evil visions and prophecies, so she went to confront her evil father. Trigon tried to get her to join him, but she refused. He was still willing to spare her and her mother, and Raven fled to Earth. When she arrived, she joined three other superheroes, and they worked to defend an alien girl from The Gordanians. When they succeeded, they formed the Teen Titans, and became a group of superheroes devoted to defending Jump City. Appearance Raven wears a blue/purple cloak with a hood, behind it being a leotard-like suit with long sleeves reaching to her hands, though she is only seen without her cloak in which she meditates or uses her telekinetic powers. She has light gray skin, blackish-purple hair, purple eyes, and a red, diamond shaped gemstone on her ajna shakra on her forehead. She has skulls at the soles of her ankle boots. In Laundry Day, she curses the Titans' clothing to come to life and attack the Titans themselves. This results in her wearing Robin's uniform. In Legs, Raven adopts a new look and name as Lady Legasus in having discovered the possibilities of using her legs and feet. Opposite to her dark attire, she wears a golden-yellow one-piece bikini-like outfit with matching boots, cuffs and her Lady Legasus logo in the center. In I See You, Raven's true demonic form is revealed. In her true demonic form, she resembles her father. She has red skin, four yellow eyes, horns, and white hair. She uses a powerful spell to cleanse herself of darkness, transforming herself completely back to normal. Getting rid of her full true demonic form. Personality "Raven is the sarcastic, deadpan half demon girl who'd rather be left alone." With a shadowy past and eerie powers, Raven wants to be good, but she's desperately afraid of the darkness within her. Raven's telekinetic powers allow her to move objects with her mind. She constantly has to deal with Trigon's influence and the fact that her powers are based on emotion, so she tends to be the most emotionless of the Titans. Feeling just about any emotion too strongly can be bad for everyone. However, she still shows some emotion like frustration and happiness. She typically prefers to be alone, but will still frequently spend time with the rest of the Titans. She is perhaps the most level-headed of the group, as she is rarely shown freaking out or showing any "extreme" emotions unless provoked. Despite this, she seems to be quick to anger, and has destroyed appliances or attacked numerous people when she gets angry. She also seemed saddened along with the other Titans (aside from Starfire) when she wasn't invited to the Titans East Party, breaking down crying with the others. In "Legs", it is revealed that her cloak is what influence her dark, sarcastic and moody personality, but when she wasn't wearing it Raven showed another side of herself which was a out-going personality. She appears to be the most mature titan, she's very smart, selfless, and responsible unlike the rest of the teem she does create into any selfish or ridiculious schemes although in Nose Mouth she did cause most of the trouble with her powers but didn't want to do it at first because she knew it would go bad. And she is also considerate to her friends when they need help and is honest even though she comes across as harsh she never has harsh intenions (most of the time). She also seems to hate going to the dentist as shown in the episode Meatball Party. She generally dislikes things that are considered "girly," but considers Pretty Pretty Pegasus a sort of guilty pleasure. At first, she didn't seem to want the other Titans to know about her being a fan of the show, but in "Super Robin" she has apparently gotten over this, as she is seen watching it in front of them. Raven is also shown to be one of the laziest Titans, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. She doesn't do any physical work, and she often uses her telekenisis, teleporting and flying power every day, to the point that she had difficulty walking in in No Power. Raven is also shown to be kind of mischievous as she has played pranks and or tricks on some of her friends, for example when she tricked Robin in Laundry Day and Starfire (with Beast Boy and Cyborg) in Second Christmas.Also, she participated in pranking Beast Boy (with the others) in Ghost Boy. She has shown strong romantic feelings for Beast Boy on several occasions, but she has difficulties expressing them. She has come close expressing her true feelings for Beast Boy in the episode Be Mine. Despite this, the two seem to share a close, sometimes flirtatious relationship. Powers and Abilities Raven's powers are magical in nature and are inherited from her father, Trigon. They are controlled by her emotions, so she has to keep them at bay. When using certain powers, she has to say her incantation "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" before casting them. *'Soul-self' (the dark colored energy she uses is called soul-self) *'Telekinesis:' She can control anything that is enveloped in soul-self. *'Solid telekinesis construct:' She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self. *'Teleportation:' She can teleport herself or others anywhere. *'Casting spells:' She is very skilled in using spells like using it to create clones or giving life to Aboitic, inanimate Objects. *'Power Granting:' It is shown in Super Robin that she can give people powers like her father, Trigon. * Duplication: It is also shown in Double Trouble that she can duplicate objects. * Soul-self Creations: She can also make hands, shields, and even inter-dimensional portals with her soul-self. *'Apparition:' She can teleport herself wherever she wants without portals. *'Moderate Hand-to-Hand Combat:' In "Legs", Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. *'Dark Magic: '''In "Nose Mouth", she used Dark Magic to change the other Titans. If it's used for silly reasons, it tends to get out of hand and make her more demonic the more its used. *'Enhanced Strength:' In "Legs" as her alter ego Lady Legasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. Relationships Lilly The Cute Girl Beast Boy and Raven have a complex relationship. Raven has a huge, secret crush on Beast Boy. She claims to find him annoying and dislikes his jokes. Despite this, they seem to share a very close relationship and they also deeply respect each other. In Hey Pizza!, Beast Boy flirtatiously asks Raven what bathing suit she's gonna wear. She angrily exclaims that her cloak ''is her bathing suit. Beast Boy examines it, and calls it "hot." In Terra-ized, the other titans thought she was jealous of Beast Boy's "relationship" with Terra. Every time they'd teased her and call her jealous. She did, however, deny this multiple times. At the end of the episode, when the Titans said it was crazy to think that Raven was in love with Beast Boy, Raven says how absurd their relationship would be, but turns around and smiles, implying she actually does have romantic feelings for Beast Boy. This episode reveals Raven's romantic attraction towards Beast Boy for the first time. In Matched, the Love Matcher 5000 (created by Cyborg) matched Beast Boy and Raven, making Beast Boy crazy in love with Raven. Curiously, despite Raven's apparent love for him, throughout the episode she stubbornly rejected, and both attacked and insulted him each time he tried to hit on her. This may imply that she is in denial of her feelings for him. Nonetheless, near the episode's end, once Raven sees that Beast Boy really does care and wants to be with her she realizes that he's really trying to win her over which makes her looks back and remembers everything he's done to show his love for her, she then decides she wants to give their relationship a chance. Beast Boy then immediately proposes to her and the two prepare to get married. However, Cyborg interrupts them and reveals that his machine was faulty and Beast Boy's true match was a scratching post leaving Raven to be visibly frustrated. There are also several minor flirtations throughout the series. Raven apparently still holds deep feelings for Beast Boy as shown in Colors of Raven, when her passionate side showed immediate attraction towards him, promptly kissing him constantly. Curiously Beast Boy is the only Titan Rage did not assault or attempt to attack during the episode. In the episode Legs Raven was often getting complimented by Beast Boy by her legs and although she seemed to ignore it. At the end we find out she actually did enjoy the attention he was giving her which is shown when she shows a small seductive smile then shows him her legs one more time as he morphs into a dog and howls cheerfully. In the episode Be Mine, Raven carries an intention to keep Beast Boy from getting hurt by revealing Terra's true nature. When realizing this Beast Boy becomes depressed while she comforts her she states that "There is another girl out there, who I bet likes you." with that, Beast Boy asks, "Then why hasn't she told me?" which makes Raven feels that she should tell the truth. Raven comes close to admitting her true feelings to Beast Boy at the Valentine's Day dance, but was interrupted by an assault by Terra. Raven is left visibly heartbroken when Beast Boy seems to win Terra over. At the end of the episode, she sadly comments that she didn't get to tell him how she felt. This episode confirms Raven's romantic interest in Beast Boy further. In Real Magic, a scene is shown in which Raven opens her bedroom door, she glances around the room. There were lighted candles and a trail of rose peddles leading towards Beast Boy, who was only in his underwear, laying down on her bed, trying to seduce her. The moment when Beast Boy gestured her with his finger for her to come closer, Raven immediately closed her bedroom door and proceeded to leave. In Man Person, Beast Boy thinks Raven is the toughest person he knows. When he says that, Raven blushes. She also has shown major attraction towards Beast Boy in this episode. When Beast Boy gets a robotic arm, she calls him "hot". When Cyborg and Robin were arguing over if Beast Boy's name was Beast Boy or Scar Man, Raven floats by surrounded by hearts, proclaiming "That is no boy". When Beast Boy steps out of the dark and his full new muscular robotic body is revealed, Raven suddenly starts making flirtatious comments. In Pirates, Beast Boy kept saying that Raven was "his Girl" and has shown extreme jealously towards Aqualad, implying that he actually does have romantic feelings for her. Later, Raven made Beast Boy and Aqualad fight to the death. Beast Boy nearly won or killed Aqualad. After the fight, Raven floated over to Beast Boy and gave him a kiss on the forehead. However, Beast Boy was already passed out and he was unaware of this action from Raven. In I See You, Raven is said to have a dark secret. Cyborg thinks the secret is that Raven has a secret crush on Beast Boy (which is unknown to them is true), and Beast Boy becomes flattered. Beast Boy and Cyborg stalk her for a while, trying to confirm the secret is about him, only to accidentally get sucked into a portal leading to a dimension of darkness. Towards the end Cyborg said he snapped a picture of Raven's secret. Cyborg showed the picture to Beast Boy and Beast Boy, looking disappointed, said it was just a picture of him. With that Cyborg said it was proof that she likes him and they both celebrated with a victory dance. In Salty Codgers, Beast Boy calls Raven beautiful and calls her by the nickname "hot stuff". Trigon Raven has a very strained relationship with her father, Trigon. Trigon's only wish for Raven is for her to grow up to be like him. Raven apparently decided at some point in the past that she wanted to be a hero, rather than follow in her father's footsteps. Thinking it was just a phase she was going through, Trigon didn't mind it too much. Later on, he realized that she fully intended to remain a hero. Now, Trigon is continuously trying to force her to embrace her birthright as a demon spawn. This is exactly what he does in Dog Hand, where he arrives at Titans Tower to convince her to join him. In Dreams, Raven's dream focuses on Trigon's return to conquer the earth. In the dream, Trigon tries to force her to join him, as it is "her destiny". Raven is able to eventually able overcome him and kill him. Strangely though, her demon side takes over so she decides to do what he wanted and kills her friends. She then takes over the world, just like her father wanted her to. Greg Heffley Starfire and Raven are good friends. In Dog Hand, Starfire says to Raven's father, redundantly, that she is Raven's best female friend within the Teen Titans (However, apart from Starfire, she is the only female in the Titans). Starfire is often extremely friendly to Raven, but Raven is often not that interested. She often tries to reject Starfire, often failing, but usually not in a mean way, she just wants to be left alone. Even when she does try to be a little mean, Starfire doesn't understand because of her naivety of Earth culture. However, in Girl's Night Out, despite her initial reluctance to join, Raven joins Starfire and Jinx in a girl's night out and they all have a good time. Starfire, along with Cyborg, tease Raven about supposedly being jealous of Beast Boy's relationship in "Terra-ized". Catbug Cyborg seems to have an older brother sort of relationship with Raven. As seen in Meatball Party, Raven was upset with him, because he wanted her to eat a meatball, but she didn't want to. Cyborg seemed to have a pattern of forcing Raven to do things she didn't want to do, which he finally understood by the end of the episode, but couldn't help himself when it came to meatball parties. He and Starfire teased her about her apparently being jealous of Beast Boy's relationship with Terra in "Terra-ized". Cuddles Raven and Robin have a brother/sister relationship. In "Dog Hand," she refused to discuss her father until Robin confronted her on the subject and forced it out of her. She also helped him find a replacement staff in "Staff Meeting" by giving him the location of the Universe Tree. She's also shown to be deeply annoyed by Robin as seen when Red Raven beats him up along with Cyborg in "Colors of Raven". In Real Magic, Raven continually warns Robin that his abuse of magic will anger the Magic God. Later on, both of them are summoned by the Magic God, who is actually mad at Raven. The Magic God bans Raven, but Robin convinces the God to give her one more chance. Raven returns and, with Robin's help, pleases the Magic God, who releases her. From that point on, Raven promises to be more positive towards Robin and his "stupid" games. Silkie Raven seems to be Silkie's friend, because in Legendary Sandwich and Nose Mouth, she is playing with her Pretty Pretty Pegasus dolls with him, but In "Dog Hand," she threw him out by breaking the window, but it was more due to rage than a dislike for Silkie. Jinx Raven and Jinx are more enemies than friends, being that Raven is Jinx's least favorite Titan and Raven targeting her as the villain she mostly teases about being put in jail, but in "Girl's Night Out," Raven doesn't really seem to think letting Jinx out is the best idea, but after the big chase, Raven starts to have some fun. Once they were put into the facility, Raven admits she had fun with Jinx and agrees to join them on their second Girl's Night Out. Terra Terra seems to be Raven's enemy because she knew her purpose was to bring down the Titans, and also from her envy of Beast Boy's affection for Terra. From the start Raven was suspicious of Terra the first time in the episode Terra-ized she had a feeling Terra was a spy that was using Beast Boy's affections to get The Titans secrets. After, when Raven saved Beast Boy from getting crushed by Terra, they have a short battle Raven won, then trapped her in another dimension. And when she returns in Be Mine, she continues to spy on Terra after the latter escapes from a dimension Raven had previously sealed her in. This time, she manages to convince Beast Boy of Terra's treachery, which depresses him. Raven is left clearly heartbroken when Beast Boy seems to win Terra over, combined with the fact that she was unable to express her true feelings for him. Then in envy and anger Raven seals Terra into the other dimension once again, with Beast Boy jumping in after her [this time]. Aqualad Intially Raven did not have a good first impression of Aqualad, and pushed him to the side. She accepted his offering of meeting on the sea to make clear she was not interested in him, and that is where Aqualad took her underwater in a bubble to show her a show of sharks eating the seas life which appeals to Raven greatly. So much in fact she develops a crush on him and gives him a kiss on the cheek at the end of sea show. After, when it was clear that Beast Boy was not happy with Raven's new "boyfriend", Raven decided a "a fight to the death" between Aqualad and Beast Boy will decide who will take her to the skeleton show. Aqualad shows that he has no interest in fighting for her, and with his guard down Beast Boy unleashes his rage, transforming into several animals beating Aqualad to a pulp. After it was settled Aqualad was not going fight back, Raven ended the fight between them, and Aqualad said she was a dark person and fainted on the floor. Episodes focusing on Raven *Legendary Sandwich *Dog Hand *Laundry Day *Girl's Night Out *Meatball Party *Terra-ized *Books *Matched *Colors of Raven *Nose Mouth *Legs *Be Mine *Missing *Dreams *Real Magic *Pirates *Salty Codgers Trivia *When she is angered, her eyes turn red, her teeth get sharp and she speaks in a demonic voice. She also gains another pair of slightly smaller red eyes above her normal eyes; all of which was inherited from her father. *In order to cast her spells successfully she needs to say "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!". *It is revealed in Girl's Night Out and Matched that she is very vulnerable to puppy eyes. *Her father Trigon not only gave her the five of her emoticlones, he also gave her an extension of the "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" for the five of them. *In Laundry Day, Raven's bob-cut hair is black instead of the usual purple from the original show, though this slight change may be an attempt at Raven's original image from the comics. There was a different design for Raven with her purple hair in some concept art, similar to the old show. It is unknown why the producers didn't use this design. However in some episodes, on the wall can be seen some photos of Raven without her hood, showing her hair with the style from the old show. *Raven loves the show Pretty Pretty Pegasus, which is clearly a parody of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is a reference to Tara Strong, Raven's voice actress, as she voices Twilight Sparkle on the show. *In Driver's Ed, it is shown that Raven has a car license and can drive the T-Car without touching the steering wheel. *Raven is slightly taller than Beast Boy, but smaller than anyone else, making her the second shortest of the Titans. *It is revealed in La Larva de Amor that Raven doesn't wear socks. *It is revealed in Colors of Raven, she has the ability to release her magic from her body by flagellating. *Raven's skin appears to be a lighter shade of grey than in the original TV series. *Raven's room has chains, hooks, multitudes of candles, and cages on her wall making it a parody to her Goth-like persona in the original series. *As of Girl's Night Out, Raven has a criminal record for knocking down buildings with a bumper car with Jinx and Starfire. *Raven's voice actress, Tara Strong, also voiced her in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, however, her voice is mature and sounds much more demonic sounding than in the show. *Raven is also portrayed as being evil (in the alternate timeline) and plotting to bring her father Trigon to earth to rule it. *In addition to her love for Pretty Pretty Pegasus, she is also seen wearing pink rabbit slippers in the episode Laundry Day. *In Meatball Party, Raven reveals that she hates the dentist. *In Terra-ized, it is revealed that Raven has skull-like designs on the bottoms of her shoes. *Her hair is different in the series and Tower Lockdown. *Terra and Raven's rivalry in Terra-ized seems to be a nod to the original series, where Terra and Raven had the same type of relationship. The two also hated each other in the original DC comics. *Her wedding gown in Matched (without the flowers) looks like White Raven from the original series. *In The Left Leg, it is shown that Raven hates the smell of celery. *Sometimes her cloak is indigo, and sometimes blue. *Her mother is the only one in her family not demonic. *As seen in the episode Nose Mouth, Raven has a liking for poodles as she turns Beast Boy into a balloon and folds him into one. *As shown in the episode "Legs", Raven's cloak carries some kind of curse, making the wearer discover the dark side of their personality, and making them unable to express his/her feelings. *In "Laundry Day," Starfire wore Raven's cloak and it didn't have any affects to her, as well as Beast Boy in "Meatball Party". *In "Girls Night Out" it is revealed Raven has a fear of girly things. *In "Birds," it is revealed that her power can be used against her as she tried to use her powers on Orange Mockingbird but he used it to hit her. *In In and Out it is revealed that Raven has a Pretty Pretty Pegasus shirt. *In Breakfast Cheese, she becomes White Raven for the first time since "The End" from the old series. *It is shown in the episode Dreams, that Raven's demon side has a desire to kill the Titans rather than her father. However, is not known how seriously this should be taken as it was in the dream world. *In Grandma Voice, Raven mentions that her grandmother was a succubus. * As seen in I See You, her true demonic form resembles Trigon and uses a spell to cleanse herself to turn completely back to normal. Quotes The quotes for Raven can be found here Gallery The gallery for Raven can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Voiced by James Adomian